(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and a system for providing driving route information of an electric vehicle. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method and a system for providing driving router information of an electric vehicle, which calculate expected power consumption based on a driving pattern of a driver if a destination is set through a telematics service, and provide driving route information and charging station information based on the expected power consumption and current power amount.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Telematics is a term in which telecommunication is combined with informatics, and is defined as next generation information providing services for a vehicle through a combination of the automotive industry and the IT industry in which wireless communication, a vehicle terminal, contents, and the like are organically related with each other.
A telematics service may provide various services, such as traffic and driving information, emergency situation response information, remote vehicle diagnostic service, and internet, by utilizing wireless communication technology and global positioning system (GPS) technology.
In general, drivers have different driving patterns. Therefore, although specifications among electric vehicles are the same, power consumption may be changed substantially according to a driving pattern of each driver.
Further, a driving pattern of a driver is not constant and changes according to temporary changes in the driver's mood or driving intention, road conditions, and so on. Therefore, power consumption of a battery may be changed substantially. As a result, when only the present power amount is guided, it is difficult for the driver to determine a charging time point.
Electric power costs at each charging station may be changed according to the time of day. That is, electric power cost may be high at a time when power usage amount is high, and may be lower at a time when power usage amount is low. Therefore, electric power cost of a charging station may be changed according to an arrival time of the electric vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.